User blog:DryYoshi/A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse - Part 11 - FINALE
Full and Censored PDF's coming soon! Previous parts: #Evanescence #Roomies #B-Day #Brainzzz #The Poem in the Hotel #Wall Floats #Invisibility and Portals #Bumping Alcohol #The Mansion with a Carnival and the Hotel with Weird Stuff #Emma Lee Part 11: FINALE!!! “So where do you think we can use this key-thing?” Jaff asks Tariba. “Putting it next to the keys that open some of the doors, this key seems to do the same.” she answers. “Then, what's so unusual about it?” Tariba scoffs. “Don't you see the difference in colors? In shape? THE STRANGE GLOW?!” “All I see is your pretty face, which honestly looks pretty cute even when you're angry.” Jaff says with a smile. “Aww, you're so sweet.” Tariba shakes her head. “Look, dude, focus! This key seems to be special and we're gonna try it out right now.” She drags Jaff up the stairs to one of the doors on the first floor. She puts the key in the lock and turns it. A chime is heard. Tariba tries to open the door, but all attempts fail. “What the heck?” Right after saying that, the key shoots out of the hole, knocking Tariba and Jaff to the floor. Jaff lets out a slight scream of pain. Tariba landed on him. “Sorry,” she says. “That's okay, it's not your fault.” he says in return. When they get up, they see a glowing message floating above the key. Try to open the already opened door, and all secrets will be revealed to you. Tariba looks confused. “Already opened door? There really aren't any. Everyone got all lazy and just started wandering around.” “Oh, but there is ONE door.” Jeff says with a smirk. “What the heck are you ta--” “Just come with me.” Jaff drags Tariba to the door of room 103, the room where me, Pope and Alice ended up bare on the floor. “Here, try it.” Jaff says, as Tariba starts moving towards the door with the key in her hand. Afraid of what might happen, her hands and legs are shaking. When the key is only a few inches from the hole, it seems it shoots into the hole all by itself. The keyhole starts glowing and a few seconds later the door shoots open. When Tariba and Jaff get up, they notice they got knocked over by something. Except it's not a thing. It's... a person. The person looks to be a girl, roughly in her teens, exotic. Jaff and Tariba stand there, staring at her. “Hm. Pretty.” Jaff looks at Tariba, realizing she is there too. “Oh, but not prettier than you of course. You're gorgeous, Tari.” Tariba looks at Jaff with a straight face. “Jaff. You have a girlfriend.” “Nina? She's a mistake. She can't even see me.” “We're trying to fix that...” “I wouldn't mind if it never gets fixed.” “Don't you love her?” “I thought I did... but... no, not really. There's only one person I truly love...” Jaff gets cut off by the person on the ground getting up. “Oh hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything.” “Eh... no, no. Everything is fine. Are you, though?” Jaff asks her. “Yes, I am, young man. You are quite handsome, I must say.” “Why are you talking like that?” “Oh, just being weird, man. Now why don't you two tell me who you are?” “I'm Tariba, and this is Jaff. And you?” “Well, little girl, I'm Persia.” “Hey, I'm not a little girl! I am mature as s***.” “Having a big mouth doesn't mean you're mature. But okay, I believe you. Especially cause this guy seems a bunch of years older than you yet he's your friend.” “What?! Where do you get that crazy idea?” “I can just sense it. Now let's head on out, shall we?” “Out? What do you mean with 'out'?” Jaff asks her. “Out of this crappy hotel, of course.” “But we can't leave, we have to go through all the rooms?” “Oh, you found the poem, huh? Yeah, that poem is bullcrap. If you go through the wrong door, you get trapped inside a random room and then you can't get out until someone else shows up. Which is what happened to me.” Tariba gives her an odd look. “So, you're saying you're alone?” “That's right, girl-y. Now let's get on hoppin', okay?” “Yeah, why not...” Tariba and Jaff follow Persia downstairs as she calls out for the rest of team Green to re-assemble. “Okay, everyone! You guys can all just leave the hotel now!” Daisila protests. “But there's this poem that...” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, that poem is a lie. Leave the hotel. NOW.” “Okay, bossy...” Daisila says as her and the others walk towards the lobby's back door. “On three.” Persia says as she counts to three and pushes the door open. *** Everyone charges at the zombies with their weapons, shooting rapidly but with careful aim as to not hit their team members. The zombies go down quick. But then Emma and Holly get caught in a corner by one last zombie... “Shoot it! Shoot it!” Emma shouts. Holly tries to shoot it but the gun clicks. “Uh-oh.” “What?” “No ammo...” “Oh no, I lost my gun.” “What are we gonna do, it's coming!” “Crap there's no way out!” “Well, dang...” Holly and Emma close their eyes. Then they hear a gun shot... Nora is standing there, holding up a gun, her hands shaking. The two girls look in shock as the zombie falls to the ground, with a bullet in it's head. “Holy crab... Nora, you saved our lives!” Emma shouts as she runs up to her and hugs her. “N-no problem... It was hard for me to do. They still look like humans, yet... they're not.” Holly joins them. “You are very brave, Nora. Now we need to catch up to the others. Dang, they're fast.” When everyone in Team Red is together again, they all hug and shout in joy, as they throw away their now-ammoless guns. “Woo, we did it! Now what?” “We have to go to that apartment.” Hammer says. “Right. Let's go.” “Ah crap, my notebook is gone.” Viccie says. Chop laughs at her while they leave. *** Both teams show up in the apartment. “Finally we get here. It took us long enough.” Viccie complains. “Stop complaining so much, Viccie, geez.” Acne says. A drunk Alice comes in, hanging over Pope's shoulder. “Well, I agree with her. Frickin' took us forever. I gave you guys simple instructions.” “Hey, it's not our fault there were zo--” “SILENCE!” a deep voice suddenly says. “What the...” Everyone looks around, trying to find the source of the voice, and find it's coming from a speaker on the wall. “Do you puny humans want to end this... 'unfortunate' situation?” “Um... sure?” Daisila answers. “Very well then. The only way to end these recent events, is with the kiss of true love.” Everyone looks at eachother. “How are we supposed to know who that are?...” Persia asks. So I, Caroline, walk over to Persia and kiss her on the lips. “The heck?! That was kind of good, but what the heck?!” she shouts. “Sorry, guess that wasn't it.” I say. “I will give you guys a hint.” the voice says. “It's a straight kiss.” “So that means either me or Erin has to kiss one of the girls.” Jaff says. “Yeah... but who?” Erin replies. Jaff looks at Tariba. She looks back and smiles. Jaff starts to walk over to her. There seems to be both hesitation and happiness in Tariba's eyes, as Jaff gets closer. Then their lips touch. A big flashing boom erupts around them. As they pull away from eachother, they and everyone else feels different. Jaff looks at Tariba. “You're... you're... Is this really happening? You're Terrai! From the wiki!” “Yeah... and you're Tissue... Did we just kiss?” “I think we did... It's just like in my dreams.” Everyone starts recognizing eachother and calling them by their wiki-names. 'Nina' walks over to 'Jaff', who can now see eachother. “So... Tara is your true love, huh?” “Looks like it.” “So we're over.” “Indeed.” “I get it. I'm glad you finally got to kiss your dream girl.” she says and walks away. 'Emma' and 'Nora', who seem to be called Emily and SFG, hug eachother while calling eachother “wifey”. 'Erin' realizes he was being called the girl version of Aron the entire time, which is his real name. “So what do we call eachother now? Our real names or our wiki names?” Valerie, 'Hammer', asks. “Is ten years long enough to think about it?” Rachel, 'Holly', says and everyone starts laughing. But not me. No one has noticed me since the boom happened. And I'm fading away. All I was was an object to bring Tara and Yoshi, as most people call them, together to stop the world from ending and falling into complete chaos. My job is done. Farewell everyone. Sincerely, Caroline. THE END The sequel *The sequel will be about the future of the characters, but I need a good name for it. A Teenage Girl's Apocalypse won't work cause the main girl character is gone and there won't be any apocalypse. So help me D: Category:Blog posts